


Encounter with St. George

by rabidsamfan



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Drabble, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Encounter with St. George

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayhap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhap/gifts).



 

 

She'd seen him at Oxford, of course, and even had spoken to him once, but he'd seemed like such an idiot compared to his uncle that she hadn't pursued the acquaintance. A Viscount could afford to scant the work, a future writer needed to do things right. But stuck here in the Underground, waiting for the air raid to be over, he seemed much different. It wasn't just the uniform, Hilary decided, when the all clear finally sounded and he invited her to join him for some coffee. He'd grown up somwhere along the way.

But the uniform didn't hurt. 

 


End file.
